


First Time

by SharpieSam



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Sex, fuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharpieSam/pseuds/SharpieSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Ronaldo just wants to enjoy the evening with Peridot. Unfortunately, Peridot is far more focused on her video game than on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Something I had posted on Tumblr from a while back. I thought I'd go ahead and post it on AO3 since the Peridot/Ronaldo tag has been dry. :

“Die, die, die, die, DIE!” Peridot screamed as she mashed the buttons on her controller. Her fingers gripped the controller relentlessly as she glared at the television with determination. Night had settled on the small lighthouse situated at the top of the cliff overlooking the shore. Ronaldo had returned from a long day at work, and he was thankful for a restful night with his girlfriend.

At least, that was the plan.

Instead, Peridot was immersed in her video game. She sat on Ronaldo’s lap as she mercilessly assaulted the controller, attempting to defeat the same level she had been stuck on for the past four hours.  Ronaldo felt his eyes droop with tiredness. Peridot had barely even talked to him since his return home. She was so focused on the game; it was as if he didn’t exist! Ronaldo let out a sigh; he might as well just go to bed. It had to be past midnight by now. Peridot let out a low growl.

“Stupid boss level! I’m so done with this game! Dammit!” Peridot angrily slammed her fist on the controller, once again restarting the level. “Alright! This time! This time for sure!” Peridot said with determination.

“That’s what you said the last thirty times, Peri…” Ronaldo yawned. Peridot didn’t reply.

“I got it this time! Die! DIE!” Peridot screamed again. She twisted her hips in her spot on Ronaldo’s lap in determination to beat the level. Ronaldo’s eyes quickly shot open. Sleep completely disappeared from his mind when Peridot leaned backwards, her rear pressing against his lap. Ronaldo bit his lip at the contact.

“Uh, Peri.” Ronaldo yelped in an attempt to grab the gamer’s attention. Of course, Peridot did not even acknowledge his request.

“I’m so tired of this stupid level! Die already!” Peridot yelped. Her mind was focused on the game, but Ronaldo’s mind was busy panicking. Peridot shifted in her seat once more, roughly and unconsciously rubbing against Ronaldo’s crotch, and Ronaldo’s cheeks quickly heated.

“Peri!” Ronaldo wheezed, trying not to let out a moan.

“Die, die, DIE!” Peridot repeated again. Her button mashing became more frantic, and much to Ronaldo’s dismay, so did her hip movement. Peridot leaned forwards, rocking back and forth, completely focused on her game.

“Peridot!” Ronaldo yelped, feeling torturous friction in his lower half.

“Ha! Finally! I beat it!” Peridot threw up her hands in victory. The controller was tossed to the side and Peridot panted wildly, basking in her accomplishment. Her face was coated with sweat and her cheeks were stained red with her efforts. Ronaldo’s heart was beating frantically as well; of course, for a completely different reason.

‘Please don’t lean backwards, please don’t lean backwards.’ Ronaldo begged in his head. ‘Please don’t-‘

Peridot leaned backwards. She felt something against her back, something _hard_.

Ronaldo’s heart dropped with embarrassment.

Peridot’s cheeks heated up even further as realization dawned on her. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed Ronaldo hiding his face in his hands, trying to avoid eye contact.

“Uh, Ronaldo?” Peridot nervously cleared her throat. Ronaldo didn’t move.

“I…uh…ngh…sorry…” Ronaldo tried to find the words, but he couldn’t form coherent sentences. Peridot’s eyes softened with sympathy. She looked at her blushing boyfriend with slight guilt. She  _had_  spent the entire night gaming. She didn’t even remember if she had even acknowledged his return home properly. Peridot turned, placing her palms on Ronaldo’s chest before leaning up to plant a loving kiss on his lips. Ronaldo’s eyes widened, and he took away his hand, looking at Peridot with surprise. Peridot withdrew and looked at Ronaldo affectionately.

“I’m sorry, Ronaldo. I haven’t paid much attention to you since you came back. I’m such a bad girlfriend.” Peridot sighed. Her hands trailed down his chest.

“No, no! It’s okay, really! Honestly!” Ronaldo tried to argue.

“It’s not! I feel really bad…” Peridot bit her lip with hesitation. “Maybe…maybe I can make it up to you?” Peridot’s hand landed on Ronaldo’s bulge, and his face heated up in a deep blush.

“Ah, Peridot. Y-you really don’t have to. Really! It’s fine.” Ronaldo stammered. Peridot’s fingers trailed to the zipper of his pants, and Ronaldo could feel his heartbeat quicken.

“Ronaldo…I  _want_ to.” Peridot said firmly. She gulped with nervousness. “R-Ronaldo…Do you trust me?” Ronaldo’s eyes widened. He didn’t know what to think. He could only nod firmly.

“I…I trust you, Peri.” Ronaldo replied confidently.

Peridot quickly leaned forward, encasing Ronaldo’s lips in a heated kiss. Ronaldo returned it without hesitation. He could feel Peridot’s desire as she straddled him, panting heavily. Ronaldo grunted as he felt Peridot’s clothed crotch rub against his.

“Ngh, Ronaldo.” Peridot panted between kisses. Her tongue lapped at his lips, begging for entrance. Of course, Ronaldo happily obliged. Peridot’s hands toyed with the buttons along his shirt, easily slipping them off. Her soft hands ran across his bare chest, and she could feel her heart skip a beat.

“Peri…” Ronaldo gasped as she felt Peridot’s hands trail lower and lower. “Peridot…” He felt Peridot undo his zipper impatiently. His boxers quickly followed. “Ngh! Peridot!” Ronaldo yelped as he felt Peridot’s fingers wrap around his shaft. His mind swarmed as he felt Peridot’s hand work its way up and down his erection. “P-Peri…” Ronaldo moaned, shutting his eyes. Peridot gently kissed Ronaldo’s neck, lovingly peppering him with kisses.

“Mmm…Ronaldo…I love you so much…” Peridot sighed gently as she quickened her pace. She squirmed in her spot, feeling her wetness grow between her legs. She let out a heated breath and gasped. This was far too heated. She needed to get rid of her clothes. Her hand withdrew from his length and Ronaldo opened his eyes with confusion, only to have his jaw drop at the sight. Peridot quickly slipped out of her shirt and pants, tossing them aside sloppily. Ronaldo couldn’t help but stare at every inch of her body. Peridot wore a matching pair of dark green panties and bra. Of course, her face was beet red with embarrassment. Peridot looked at Ronaldo with seriousness in her eyes.

“Ronaldo. Uh, if I may ask…i-is this your first time?” Peridot asked with embarrassment. Ronaldo couldn’t help but blush as well.

“Uh…yeah…” Ronaldo replied with awkwardness.

“Ronaldo…c-can I…?” Peridot trailed off, not knowing how to put it into words.

“Y-yeah…” Ronaldo replied, knowing what Peridot meant. Peridot kissed Ronaldo tenderly and filled with happiness. She loved him so much, and it meant everything to her that he loved her back. Her fingers hooked on her panties and she quickly slipped them off, removing her bra as well.

“Ngh, Ronaldo…” Peridot groaned, feeling her dripping sex rub up against him. Ronaldo let out a shuttering breath.

“Peri…You’re so beautiful.” He moaned, gently cupping her breasts. Peridot gasped.

“Ronaldo!” Peridot panted. Her arms wrapped around his body tightly as she felt her entrance against his shaft. She wanted him so badly. She  _needed_  him. “Ronaldo…please…” Peridot groaned. Ronaldo could only nod, and Peridot gently slipped his shaft in her tight walls. “Ngh! Ah!” Peridot moaned and let out a heated gasp as she felt herself become filled up. “S-shit!”

“P-Peri!” Ronaldo gasped and threw his head back panting. “Ahh…!” Ronaldo moaned as he felt Peridot’s hips shift. “Mgh!” Peridot gently moved her hips up and down, creating a delicious friction between the two.

“Ngh! Ahh!” Peridot groaned. Her pace quickened and her hips moved faster. She could feel her wetness grow and the room became filled with the slick sounds of their love making.  Ronaldo’s hips twitched with desire and he could feel himself teetering on the edge of his orgasm.

“Peri! Agh…I c-cant!” Ronaldo moaned. He could tell Peridot was near her edge as well. Peridot’s blonde hair bobbed up and down as she continued to fuck Ronaldo. Peridot could feel a thin line of drool forming down her chin and she groaned.

“Ronaldo! Mmm! Ahh!” Peridot moaned. She couldn’t think let alone correctly speak. Her mind was too glazed over with lust and love to say anything. Her hips shook as she felt herself desperately wanting to cum. “Ronaldo! Please! Ngh!” Peridot felt Ronaldo’s larger palms on her hips, guiding her up and down on his cock.

“Peri!” Ronaldo groaned as Peridot roughly slammed against Ronaldo. He felt Peridot’s walls clench against his erection and he couldn’t hold back any further. “Ah! Peridot!” Ronaldo moaned loudly as he came inside her wet cunt. Peridot felt her mind swarm as she became filled up.

“Ronaldo! Ngh!” Peridot groaned, feeling her own orgasm wash over her body. Her thin frame shook as she felt pleasure tear through every nerve. Her mouth hung open, gasping with pleasure before she collapsed forward, falling into Ronaldo’s sweaty chest. The two panted shook as they recovered from their orgasms. Peridot gently wrapped her arms around Ronaldo giving him a tight and loving squeeze.

“I love you so much, Ronaldo.” Peridot sighed with content. Her heart felt full and she felt comfortable against his body. “Thank you.” Ronaldo wrapped his arms around her as well, breathing in her sweet scent.

“I love you too, Peridot.” He sighed happily, giving her a deep and complete kiss.


End file.
